<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warlock and mortal valentines by ImJustPassingThrough</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362212">warlock and mortal valentines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough'>ImJustPassingThrough</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i'm a warlock! — Ryan Bergara [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bewitched Fusion, F/F, Fairy Sara Rubin, Family Angst, Fluff, Food, France (Country), Happy Ending, Human Marielle Scott, Human Shane Madej, M/M, Magic, Paris (City), Protective Ryan Bergara, Protective Sara Rubin, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Warlock Ryan Bergara, Witch Ryan Bergara, date, spells, valentines day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you spend Valentines Day, when one man is a Mortal, and the other is a Warlock?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Sara Rubin/Marielle Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i'm a warlock! — Ryan Bergara [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warlock and mortal valentines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is heavily inspired by the American Television Series ‘Bewitched’, I’ve just been watching it too much lately.</p><p>It should be known this doesn’t follow the ‘stereotypical witch and warlock’ sense, nor does it follow Wiccan’s, Pagan’s, or modern day Witchcraft. As well as not following stereotypical, and modern day,'fairies'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentines Day, one of the most important, and special times of the year for people. Well, that is if couples, if your single you can bet you're staying inside, miserable and sad, eating ice cream and watching <em>Netflix</em>. And, then you'll probably go out a buy the Valentines Day chocolates, and sweets the next day, that being because they're on half price.</p><p> </p><p>Now, this day of the year can be quiet stressful, <em>what do you get your partner? Will your partner like the gift? Will they hate it? Is this gift too much? Not enough? Do they like this, that or the other? Are they free? If so, what do we do? Do we want to do anything? </em>There's just so much to think about. Now, add a warlock and mortal couple on top of that, then sprinkle a dash of disapproving parents, and owning a <em>YouTube </em>channel and company, and you get Shane and Ryan.</p><p> </p><p>So, what do you get a warlock? What do you get a mortal? What do you do for Valentines Day? At first they didn't have a clue, and they were in fact on the edge of just cancelling Valentines Day altogether - I mean, it is just a corporate cash grab holiday. But, then they had come to an idea, literally the day before Valentines Day, seems pretty on brand for them.</p><p> </p><p>Shane and Ryan were curled up on Shane'a sofa on the <em>13th February</em> (the month that Ryan can't say, in fact he fears it almost). They were curled up under a blanket, and two mugs of coffee on the coffee table, Shane's sweet, Ryan's bitter. The two were watching Netfilx, watching <em>The</em> <em>Ted Bundy Tapes</em>, with their son (of God), Obi curled up, and dozing on Ryan's lap. Ryan ran his fingers through Obi's ginger fur, scratching behind his ear gently, "you wanna go on a date for Valentines Day?"<em> Last minute, but better late then never, </em>Ryan thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, are we planning it?" Shane smiled, practically bouncing in his seat, excited, "okay!" He didn't think he and Ryan were doing anything, yet here they are, doing something! He was so excited, and couldn't believe this was actually happening.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan looked up at Shane softly, "maybe, a movie?" He asked, gently.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd love that," Shane smiled, eyes practically sparkling. "I was thinking the same."</p><p> </p><p>"Or, we could go to Illinois?" Ryan offered, looking to Shane and resting his head on Shane's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Shane frowned in confusion, and then smiled excited, "you can travel long distances?" He knew Ryan could travel short distance, but long distance? Maybe, he didn't know all of Ryan's powers?</p><p> </p><p>Ryan laughed lightly, and nudged him with he elbow, and a gentle smile, "Shane, baby, I can travel to France, or Spain, or Australia. Anywhere, I can go, and I can take you with me." He shrugged, and then his eyes lit up, "we can even go back in time."</p><p> </p><p>Shane blinked, eyes holding shock, "wait, are you serious?" Why didn't he know this?</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Ryan smiled, and took Shane's hands, squeezing his hand gently, "any place you wanna go, and to any time, I'll take you."</p><p> </p><p>Shane fell silent, and he thought, "how about Paris?" He smiled softly, "go for lunch there, and maybe a movie? And, Mari asked if we'd like to join her and Sara on a double date." Shane said, nervous about bring up Marielle.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan sighed, and nodded, "okay, okay. We'll have a double date with the two."</p><p> </p><p>Shane kissed Ryan's lips softly, a gentle smile on his lips, "thank you, I know you don't like Mari."</p><p> </p><p>"I just think she's a bit too flirty..." Ryan admitted, but he shrugged. "But, she's your friend, and Sara's gonna need support. I'm that support."</p><p> </p><p>Shane frowned, and sighed, "her parents don't like mortals?"</p><p> </p><p>"And, they don't like warlocks, so you're not alone?" Ryan smiled, uneasily. God, supernatural, magical creatures have such prejudices' against mortals, and don't like mixing with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Shane rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Mari's already worried about meeting Sara's parents..."</p><p> </p><p>"That'll never happen if Sara can help it." Ryan admitted, looking down.</p><p> </p><p>Shane sighed, "right..."</p><p> </p><p>Ryan leaned up, and gently kissed him softly, "everything will turn out alright." He promised, and held Shane's face, and Shane grinned, kissing him again. Ryan smiled, "bed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bed." Shane agreed, eyes sparkling in mischief.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Shane was dressed in a white button, and blue dress pants, and brown shoes. His hair was combed, yet still fluffy, and sprayed himself with cologne. He picked up the Valentines Day card, and the heart shaped box of chocolates, and the small Paddington bear - He hopes Ryan likes the small gifts. He walked out of his and Ryan's shared room, and into the living room, and paused with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan was in a white button up, and black dress pants, and black shoes. His hair was combed back, and gelled down, smelling of oranges. He was kneeling down, and petting Obi, (at this point Shane thinks Obi is Ryan's familiar). Shane smiled, "darlin'?"</p><p> </p><p>Ryan looked up, and smiled softly, and stood up, picking up a dozen long stemmed red roses, a Valentines Day card, and what looked like a bracelet in a box, and with a tree charm, and an apple, "hey baby." He smiled, softly.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't need to get me anything when you're taking me to Paris." Shane smiled, flushing slightly. <em>Ryan got me a bracelet! Isaac Newton themed! And, I got him Paddington!</em></p><p> </p><p>"I know, and neither did you, yet we wanted to." Ryan retaliated, and leaned up, gently kissing Shane, and the two happily exchanged gifts.</p><p> </p><p>Shane smiled, "thank you..." He immediately put his roses in a vase full of water, and Ryan placed the Paddington in their shared bed. They placed their cards on the coffee table, propped up, and Ryan placed his chocolates on the table, stealing one before they left. And, then he helped Shane put on his bracelet, and Shane happily stole kisses every second or so that Ryan focused on his new bracelet.</p><p> </p><p>"How will it feel? Travelling such a long distance?" Shane asked, nervously, taking Ryan's arm, nestling his hand in the crook of his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"How it felt when travelling to Marielle's." Ryan answered, kissing Shane's cheek, "close you're eyes if you're nervous."</p><p> </p><p>Shane shook his head, and smiled, "no, let's go..."</p><p> </p><p>Ryan smiled, and his nose twitched side to side, and nodded, and with a pop the two disappeared, and then with another pop, the two found themselves seated opposite each other in a restaurant. Shane gripped the chair, and blinked, and Ryan frowned, "you okay, baby?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, darlin'." Shane shook his head slightly, and smile. "Are we actually in Paris?" He asked, shocked, eyes wide slightly.</p><p> </p><p>As Ryan went to respond, a man walked over, and smiled, "bonjour, bienvenue à <em>Le Fouquet's. </em>Que puis-je vous offrir les garçons aujourd'hui?" (Hello, welcome to <em>Le Fouquet's. </em>What can I get you boys today?)</p><p> </p><p>Ryan smiled, "pourrions-nous obtenir, <em>Chanson du Mer cinquante-neuf, s</em>'il vous plaît?" (Can we get, <em>Chanson du Mer </em>'59, please?)</p><p> </p><p>Shane kicked his foot, and Ryan looked at him, confused. Shane smiled, "how about fifty-three?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Chanson du Mer </em><em>cinquante-trois</em>, à la place, s'il vous plaît?" Ryan corrected with a smile, looking at Shane in shock. (<em>Chanson du Mer '53, instead, please?)</em></p><p> </p><p>"Tout de suite, monsieur." The man said, walking away. (Right away, sir.)</p><p> </p><p>Shane frowned, seeing Ryan look at him in shock, "what?" Shane asked, confused, and he smiled shyly.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Chanson du Mer </em>ifty-three?" Ryan repeated in shock, frowning, "are you sure you're not one of us?"</p><p> </p><p>Shane laughed, "of course not! Mine wouldn't be chilled!"</p><p> </p><p>Ryan smiled, eyes soft adoringly, "you're not one of us." He agreed, fondly, and took Shane's hand across the table, "but, that's why I love you."</p><p> </p><p>"What's 'Bouillabaisse'?" Shane asked, frowning, looking over the menu.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan smiled, "it's traditional French fish soup is infused with saffron, orange, thyme and chilli." He looked over his own menu, "I might have the Steak Frites?"</p><p> </p><p>"And, I'll have the Bouillabaisse then." Shane smiled, looking at his boyfriend softly.</p><p> </p><p>The waiter walked over, and poured two glasses of wine, and smiled, "vous avez choisi?" (Are you ready to order?)</p><p> </p><p>"Oui, pouvons-nous avoir, Steak Frites et Bouillabaisse?" Ryan asked, smiling. (Yes, can we have Steak Frites  and Bouillabaisse?)</p><p> </p><p>"Bien sur monsieur. Est-ce tout?" The waiter asked, writing it down. (Of course, sir. Is that all?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oui, merci." Ryan smiled. (Yes, thank you.) The couple watched the waiter walk away.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew you could speak Spanish, but I didn't know you could speak French." Shane admitted, smiling, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan flushed under Shane's amazed, and loving gaze, "I've been around for years, baby. I learned."</p><p> </p><p>"It's still amazing." Shane said, eyes soft. "I never thought I'd find myself in France, at the most expensive restaurant, with the most beautiful, handsome boyfriend." Shane lifted Ryan's hand, and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan giggled shyly, ducking his gaze, "Shane, I love you so much."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too." Shane smiled, in disbelief he got so lucky.</p><p> </p><p>"You wanna watch a movie after this still?" Ryan asked, sipping his wine.</p><p> </p><p>Shane giggled, and sipped his wine, "yes, are they playing horror?"</p><p> </p><p>"We could watch something historic." Ryan offered, fully planning on making the day all about Shane.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd rather watch horror." Shane corrected, sure he loves horror, but he loves Ryan jumping and clinging onto Shane for dear life, cuddling into him for protection. It's a good way to cuddle with his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan smiled, and leaned over, and kissed Shane's cheek softly, "are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Friday the 13th</em>." Shane said, smiling, "can we watch that?"</p><p> </p><p>Ryan paled slightly, but nodded with a smile, "okay, we'll watch <em>Friday the 13th</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"You sure?" Shane asked, a cheeky grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure." Ryan smirked, holding his hand softly.</p><p> </p><p>The waiter walked over with a tray, and set down the food, "bon appetit." (Enjoy your meal.) He walked away, a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Shane and Ryan smiled, and hadn't looked away from each other, holding each other's hand. They smiled to each other softly, and ate, never once tearing their gazes from each other, eyes soft, and gentle.</p><p> </p><p>"Shane?" Ryan asked, and Shane hummed. "You want a piece?" He asked, holding out a piece of steak on his fork,. Shane grinned, and leaned over, wrapping his lips around the fork and pulling the steak off, chewing.</p><p> </p><p>Shane grinned, and swallowed, "I love you..."</p><p> </p><p>"You sure it's me you love, and not the food?" Ryan teased, a cheeky smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Shane spooned his soup and held it out, "want a spoonful?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of you?" Smirked Ryan, and took a mouthful of the soup. He smirked more, relishing the blush that danced across Shane's face. "Delicious," Ryan winked.</p><p> </p><p>Shane flushed, and continued to eat, and Ryan looked down to his food, and ate as well. They finished rather quickly, and Ryan went to pay, but Shane stopped him, "no, let me."</p><p> </p><p>Laughing, Ryan took Shane's hand, and said, "no offence, baby. But, you can't afford this." He smiled, "let me." He waved a hand over a silver platter, and money appeared in it's place, tip and all. Ryan jerked his head, "let's go for a walk, I'll change our clothes."</p><p> </p><p>"Red flannel, and jeans?"  Shane asked, tugging at his button up shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan nodded, "red flannel and jeans. Lets go." He smiled, and stood up, helping Shane up as well. They linked arms, and walked out the building, Ryan twitching his nose, changing himself and Shane into normal clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Shane smiled, walking down the busy street of Paris, "Paris is really pretty."</p><p> </p><p>"Not as pretty as you." Ryan flirted, his smile cheeky.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing, Shane wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist, and Ryan squealed, looking at him with a smile, and the two kissed, laughing into it. Ryan pulled back, and kissed him again, and again, and again, and Shane happily kissed back, and leaned to kiss him again—</p><p> </p><p>"Shaw." A female said, and the two pulled away, and looked up.</p><p> </p><p>Shane sighed, "Linda..."</p><p> </p><p>Linda stood there, in a purple dress, and crossed her arms, "Ryan, you know, those Robins have blamed us for Sara."</p><p> </p><p>Ryan sighed, and held Shane around his face, "Rubin, mother. And why?"</p><p> </p><p>"That Sard girl dating that Marie girl." Scoffed Linda, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Marielle, and Sara, mother." Ryan scowled, "and, tell me, why should I care?"</p><p> </p><p>Linda moved forward, her dress floating behind her, "this is your fault, and you need to go and sort it!" She yelled, "tell Shara that she should break up with Mary!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sara and Marielle! And, I'll do no such thing! I helped them get together!" Ryan yelled, "can you leave? Shane and I are on a date."</p><p> </p><p>Shane sighed, and slouched, "Linda, please, can you leave us alone?"</p><p> </p><p>Linda didn't look to him, and kept looking at Ryan, "we're going to Sary's and you're stopping them!" She waved her arms, and with a loud bang, the two found themselves at a restaurants, everyone was frozen, mid eating, swallowing, and lifting something, but time was continuing on.</p><p> </p><p>Shane looked around, confused, and saw Sara with her wings out, yelling at a woman, with curled hair, and large, clear wings, "is that, Mrs. Rubin?"</p><p> </p><p>Ryan sighed, "sadly..."</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Rubin looked over, and glared, "Bergara, come sort out my child!" Linda appeared next to Mrs. Rubin.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan looked to Sara, and raised an eyebrow, "how was your date?" He asked, and suddenly looked to Marielle, and looked to his mother, "mother!"</p><p> </p><p>Sara scowled, "it was going fine! Until our mothers got involved!" She looked to Marielle with a frown, and she was mid sip of her wine, "can you unfreeze her?"</p><p> </p><p>Shane rushed up, and gently took his friends free hand, and looked to Ryan in worry, "Ry?"</p><p> </p><p>Linda scoffed, "oh, don't worry! She's fine—"</p><p> </p><p>Ryan rolled up his long sleeves, and ringed his hands together, and closed his eyes, "dégeler, mossa, dividir..." He pulled his hands apart.</p><p> </p><p>Marielle set her drink down, and went to say something, but paused, seeing Sara stood there, and she blinked. She looked to Shane, "Shane...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right, Sara isn't human, and neither is Ryan." Shane explained, quickly. Marielle blinked, and looked over to Ryan and Sara, and stared at his girlfriend in shock, and stared at her wings.</p><p> </p><p>"Mother! Please, can't you be happy for me?" Sara asked, eyes sad and her voice small.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Rubin glared, "Sara! How dare you date a mortal! That Bergara boy has clearly brainwashed you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't go blaming my son!" Linda yelled, crossing her arms, "how dare you!"</p><p> </p><p>Ryan tensed, "nothing is wrong with dating a mortal!" He yelled, glaring.</p><p> </p><p>Linda frowned, as if offended, "Ryan!"</p><p> </p><p>Marielle stood up, "what is going on?!" She yelled, eyes wide, looking between Ryan and Sara, and Shane held her shoulders. Marielle looked to Shane, "Shane?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mari, I promise, it's hard to understand, but I promise, it's all going to be okay..." Shane promised, his eyes gentle.</p><p> </p><p>Sara raised her hand, gesturing to Marielle, "you're scaring her!" She yelled, glaring at her mother.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Rubin glared, and clenched her hands, "how dare you! I'll never forgive you for this! I knew you should have never left theft the Allium!"</p><p> </p><p>"I hate living in flowers, and petals." Sara whispered, arms crossed, and glaring at the floor. She looked to Marielle with a gentle frown, "Mari, I'm so sorry..."</p><p> </p><p>Marielle frowned, and watched Sara and Ryan glare their mothers down, she looked to Shane, "how long have you know about Ryan being a... a..."</p><p> </p><p>"Warlock?" Shane asked, "the moment I began dating him. He had to explain why he couldn't date me."</p><p> </p><p>"And that was?" Marielle asked, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>Shane frowned, "remember when I said, 'they don't like 'mixed' relationships'?" She nodded, and he sighed. "Well, it's true... They don't like mortal, and warlock, or witch, relationships."</p><p> </p><p>"And, so, she doesn't like fairy and mortal relationships..." Sara said, eyes shining in realisation, looking over to Sara and Ryan again.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare call Shane that!" Ryan yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Sara glared, "and, leave my relationship alone!" She yelled, looking to her mother.</p><p> </p><p>Shane sighed, and looked to Marielle, "don't worry. You'll get used to the bullying from Sara's mother."</p><p> </p><p>Marielle frowned, "oh, so... She'll never like me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so..." Shane sighed, looking down. "None of them like me yet..." <em>Besides Samantha, and Aunt Clara...</em></p><p> </p><p>"Will you... Be there for me when shit hits the fan?" Marielle asked, shyly, and looked down.</p><p> </p><p>Shane held her, and grinned, "don't worry. I'll be here every step of the way."</p><p> </p><p>Two screams filled the area, and a loud pop. Marielle and Shane turned to see Sara with her eyes wide, wings hidden, and Ryan with his hands out, Mrs. Rubin and Linda gone, the room moving around again.</p><p> </p><p>"I took her on a walk in the Hallow." Sara sighed, rubbing her head, "and, I should have told her before hand." Marielle's eyes widened, realising the Hallow was a special place for Sara.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan frowned, and glanced at Sara, "<em>Pixie</em> Hallow?"</p><p> </p><p>Sara paused, and looked up at Ryan, angry and offended, "that better be a poor attempt at a joke, Bergara."</p><p> </p><p>It fell silent between the two, and Ryan pointed to her. "That was a joke, wasn't funny." Ryan apologised immediately, "didn't mean it, shouldn't have said it. Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Sara nodded, and looked down, "next year, we double date."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Ryan agreed with a shrug. He looked to Marielle, then Sara, "maybe you should talk to your girlfriend."</p><p> </p><p>Sara looked over, "right..." She rushed over, and took her hands, "come on honey, I need to talk to you..." Marielle nodded, and let her girlfriend pull her over.</p><p> </p><p>Shane smiled, and kissed Ryan's cheek, "thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"What for?" Ryan asked, a confused frown on his face, cupping Shane's cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Shane grinned, "for sticking up for Marielle and Sara." He kissed Ryan's forehead gently.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd do anything for Sara, and you, and so therefore Marielle as well." Ryan explained, and then sighed. "So much for Valentines Day." He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Shane frowned, and then grinned, "well, feels fitting for us, doesn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>Laughing, Ryan kissed him, "that's true..."</p><p> </p><p>"Happy Valentines Day, Ryan..." Shane smiled, and wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan smiled back, "happy Valentines Day, Shane." He wrapped his arms around Shane's neck, and pulled him down into a kiss, and Shane kissed back, happily.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>